For Love or Music
by Ka-Youkai
Summary: Kagome is a regular girl starting high school.She's in for a surprise when she finds out she has to take a speical class.She has to survive high school while living in the shadow of her older, popular brother, Souta.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **Hey, everybody! I'm here with a new story! I was fighting with myself about writing this because I still need to post my next chapter for Marry Me. Trust me! It's almost finished. Anyway, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters from Inuyasha. But I know how to get them…..evil laugh….

**For Love or Music**

Chapter One: New School

By: Ka-Youkai

She thought to herself as she walked to school, 'I wonder why he didn't want me to wait for him? Yesterday, he said that we would walk to school together. Oh well…'

As she walked, her green skirt blew in the wind along with her raven hair. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She's a 15-year-older, just starting high school, who had gray-blue eyes filled with emotion. But, it's hard to tell what emotion.

She was wearing her new school uniform, and she hated it. The skirt was half the length of her middle school uniform skirt. The shirt was plain white with long sleeves. She had short sleeved shirts, but it was chilly outside that day.

She shifted her bag on her shoulder. It was filled with her books she got from school a few days earlier. She would've put them in her locker then, but she didn't have the combination.

She had all the regular subjects: geometry, biology, history, English, but she didn't have P.E. Instead, she had some class called "M.I.T." Not that she was complaining about not having P.E.

She walked up the steppes of Shikon no Tama high school. She was 45 minutes early. There were some students in the front courtyard catching up with friends, and talking about summer.

As she reached the top of the steppes, she pulled out a slip of paper from the pocket in her skirt. On the paper was:

_Locker: 658_

_Combination: 26-4-16_

She started walking through the main hall. Nobody was in the school, until she turned a corner. She saw a guy coming form the men's bathroom.

He had long silver hair, and golden eyes which looked in her direction. He was wearing the boys' uniform which was black pants, and a black button-up shirt that had a pocket on the left side.

As he walked pass her, he glanced at her. Kagome just looked forward, and kept walking.

When Kagome was in the right hallway, she started looking for her locker number. '655...656...57...58! Found it!' she thought.

She tried her combination, and got it open on the first try.

"I can't believe my locker is next to _yours_!" a female voice said behind Kagome.

"Now, I have to look at your face everyday. Maybe I'll just bulge my eyes out," Kagome shot back.

The girl had long black hair in a high ponytail, with light brown eyes. She wore the same uniform as Kagome, but she had on black jacket. The jacket had patches on it of different bands.

The two girls burst into laughter as they hugged.

"It's sooooo good to see you, Kagome!" the girl said.

"You too, Sango! How was your summer?" Kagome asked as she put unneeded books in her locker.

"It was good. Kohaku, dad, and I went to America. We got souvenirs for everyone. I was going to bring yours, but I was afraid we might not have any classes together, or even see each other!" Sango said doing the same as Kagome. "What 'bout you?"

"The family went to Korea," Kagome said closing her locker.

"You didn't go with them! Kagome! You've been dying to go!" Sango said shocked.

"Yeah, but I caught the flu. I told them to go without me," Kagome sighed, "Mom was reluctant, but I convinced her to go."

"Same old Kagome. Always making everyone else happy. Just remember what Rin and I told you," Sango said closing her locker. Kagome nodded.

Just then, three guys, dressed in their uniforms, came walking down the hall. When they passed, one of them bumped into Sango causing her to drop the book she held in her hands.

"Excuse you," Sango said squatting down to pick up her books.

"You should watch were I'm going," the guy who bumped into her said.

"Maybe if your ego wasn't so big, you'd see where you're going!" Sango shot back.

The guys stopped, and turned around. "Watch who you're messin' with, freshmen," their "leader" said.

"_You _better watch who you're messing with," Kagome said helping Sango up.

"Who do you think you are?" the guy asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"The names Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"Y-you're…Souta Higurashi's…little sister…?" another guy asked scared.

Their leader was scared, but then regained his stance. "So what? I'm not afraid of some junior!"

"You should be, Damon," a female voice said from behind Kagome and Sango.

They turned around, and were facing a group of about 10 students all dressed in their uniforms.

"Yeah, right. I can take on one guy," Damon said confidentially.

"Heh…who said it would just be him beating the crap outta ya?" it was the guy Kagome saw when she was coming down the hallway, who said that.

"Souta, or anyone else for that matter, doesn't scare me," Damon said.

"Oh, really?" the girl asked. She had long black hair flowing freely on her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown that almost looked black.

Damon took a step back, "No. No one!" he said.

"Damon, get lost," a guy, standing next to the guy with silver hair, said.

"No," Damon smiled standing his ground.

"Move," a voice said from behind Damon.

"What?" Damon asked turning around.

A girl, Kagome and Sango's age, stood behind him. She had on the same uniform as everyone else. On her right shoulder, she had a large scar. It was hard to tell where it started, but it ended about a half inch above her elbow. She had a schoolbag on her right shoulder, and was holding a guitar case in her left hand.

"You're in my way…move," she said again.

"Who do you think you're talkin' to?" Damon yelled.

"An idiot," the girl answered.

"Alright! You asked for it!" Damon charged her.

"Attacking a girl? That's low," she said.

When Damon was about to hit her, she ducked, and jammed her guitar case in his stomach. He fell to the ground.

"Why you…" the second guy said. Both guys started charging her. She just shook her head.

The first guy went to punch her, but she caught his hand, and kneed him between the legs. He fell to the ground. The second was about to punch her, too, but she ducked, and swiped her foot under his feet, tripping him. Before he hit the ground, she kneed him in the stomach.

The once almighty Damon and lackeys were now on the floor in a pile, beaten by a girl.

"Fighting can get you expelled, ya know?" the girl (with the group) asked.

The new girl just smirked, "Wouldn't be the first time." The girl went to her locker next to Kagome's.

"Hey, Rin! Looks like our lockers are all together. How was your summer?" Kagome asked.

"Yo, Kagome. Hey, Sango. It was okay. What 'bout you guys?" Rin asked putting books in her locker.

The group of teens was confused on how they can act like nothing just happened.

"Yo!" the girl said.

"Kagome let her family go to Korea without her," Sango said.

"Kagome, what did I tell you? Stop being so damn nice to people. You'll only

make yourself unhappy," Rin said.

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome said waving it off.

"HELLO!" the girl yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for your help," Kagome said.

"Aren't you Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Uh…yeah. How did you-" Kikyo started.

"Souta talks about you all the time. Oops! I wasn't suppose to tell ya that." Kagome said covering her mouth.

Kikyo looked to the silver haired guy. He just shrugged.

"Kikyo would you happen to know what "M.I.T." is?" Kagome asked.

"You have that first period, too?" Sango asked looking at her schedule.

"Yeah. What about you, Rin?" Kagome asked her. She shrugged.

"Where's your schedule?" Sango asked.

Rin set down her guitar case, and opened it. Her schedule was sitting on top her guitar. It was a Classic guitar, and it looked pretty old.

"Why is it in there?" Kikyo asked.

"Because, I didn't want anyone to take my schedule," Rin said looking at it.

"And everyone knows that if you touch Rin's guitar, she'll kill you," Kagome said smiling.

"Yup, I got "M.I.T." first. What the hell is that?" Rin asked.

"Musically Inclined Talent," a male voice said from behind Rin. Sango hid behind Kagome.

Rin turned around, "Cuz!" she yelled hugging the guy. He hugged her back.

"It's good to see you again. Hello, Kagome. Ah, dear Sango, how are you?" the guy asked. He was also in the boys' uniform. He had short black hair, but it was long enough to be pulled into a small pony-tail.

"Stay away…from…me…" Sango said still hiding.

"Hey, Miroku," Kagome waved.

"Why must you be like that, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked saddened.

"The last time I stood next to you…you groped me," Sango said.

"Oh…well…I guess it can't be helped," Miroku said sadly. "Hey, guys," Miroku said to the group.

"If there are no more interruptions…look, Kagome was it, I'm going to tell you something, but not because we're friends-" Kikyo started.

"What? We're not! But I thought we could all hold hands, skip to school, and sing, "La la la," Rin said sarcastically. Kagome and Sango burst into laughter while Rin just smiled innocently.

"As I was saying…watch your back. There are just as many people who don't like Souta as much as there are who do, got it? To get to him…" Kikyo started again.

"They'll use you. Isn't that what you were going to say?" Sango finished. Kikyo nodded.

"Look, we've been friends with Kagome longer than Souta's been popular. Sango and I have watched out for Kagome since kindergarten. We don't need you, Miss Popular, telling us what we need to do, got it?" Rin said closing her case, and picking it up.

Kikyo just glared at Rin, "C'mon, we need to get to class," she said. The group walked away.

"The people Souta hangs out with, geeze!" Rin said throwing her hands in the air.

Kagome and Sango just laughed, and linked arms with Rin, and dragged her to "M.I.T."

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it! This chapter is kind of short, I think. I'm going to try to make them longer, if I can. I'm not quite sure what's in store for chapter 2 but the gears are turning! She you next chapter!

Please review! No flames please! I TRY!

**CHAPTER 2: "M.I.T." **


	2. MIT

**A/N:** Hey! I'm back with chapter 2! YAY! Let's get started!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the two songs in this chapter, orInuyasha….

For Love Or Music

Chapter 2: "M.I.T."

By: Ka-Youaki

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

"C'mon! We're almost there!" Kagome said.

"Maybe you have forgotten, but I have a guitar to carry!" Rin said.

"Hurry!" Sango said.

When they found the right room, they pushed through the heavy doors. The room was a large auditorium. At one wall, there was a stage with dark red curtains. There was a backstage, and rows of seats filled the rest of the room.

The class wasn't small, but it wasn't big, either. The group they meet earlier was there. The juniors, sophomores, and seniors all sat together. The freshmen sat together far away from everyone else.

"I don't think the teacher's here," Kagome whisper.

"Wrong, Ms. Higurashi," a deep male voice said.

"But how-" Kagome was confused. How did he know her name?

"Your middle school teacher told me that you were always late for class," the teacher said. He was wearing a gray suit with a white undershirt and red tie. And fancy shoes.

"What? I was…" Kagome started.

"Yeah, you were," Rin and Sango said at the same time.

"Please, ladies, take a seat," the teacher said walking to the stage.

The three girls sat with the freshmen, which included Ayame, Kanna, Kagura, Jakutso, Mukostsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, and Shippo. There were also others they really didn't know.

He stood on the stage, "Welcome to Musically Inclined Talent class. I am Mr. Bankutso. You can call me Mr. B for short. For you who have had this class before, you know how things go. Freshmen listen carefully, all I want from you in this class is to have fun. You either sing, play an instrument, anything musical. But, because of recent problems, all freshmen have to be tested. Meaning, you have to sing or play something for me, and then I'll tell you if you pass or not. Got it?" Mr. Bankutso finished.

"Now, your middle school music teacher says you all played together. But now, you play separate; in bands, and so on. Your teacher gave me the list of you, and how I should test you. You all bought what you need for your performances, right? Ok, first up…Jakutso," Mr. Bankutso said walking off the stage.

"Now we understand why we needed to bring all that stuff," Sango said to Rin and Kagome. They nodded in agreement.

Jakutso went on stage with a microphone, and "Mr. Lonely" by Akon started playing.

"Guys, he's choking," Kagome said worried.

Rin grabbed their hands, "C'mon. We need to help him."

They stood in front the stage, and started clapping to the beat of the music. And he started singing. They started dancing, and the rest of the freshmen stood up, and danced with them.

Lonely I'm Mr. Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my own  
I'm so lonely,

Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there ya know got that one good girl whose always been there like ya know took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more and decides to leave

I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was feelin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin

(Chorus) I'm so lonely (so lonely),  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)

To call my own (to call my own) girl

(Chorus)

Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru

u still stuck around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl

Rin stopped dancing, and walked over to Miroku, who was with the others.

"Yo. Kagome and Sango have the same class next, but I have a different one. And, I don't know where to go," Rin said sitting backwards, facing Miroku, in the seat in front of him.

"What's your next class?" he asked.

"History. Room 105," Rin said from memory.

"I have to go the opposite direction. Hmm….." Miroku thought.

(Chorus)

(Chorus)

Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through

Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u

Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely

"I can take her," a deep male voice said. He had long silver hair, and golden eyes. He looked just like the guy in the hall that was with Kikyo. That same guy (who was in the hall) was sitting next to him.

"Sure?" Rin asked.

He nodded, "I don't have a class next. I volunteered to help at the library, and it's that way," he said.

"Okay. Thanks, um….." Rin didn't know his name. 

(Chorus)

(Chorus)

Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...

"Sesshoumaru," he said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Sesshomaru," Rin walked back to the group, and started dancing again.

"And you did that why?" the guy next to him asked.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

"Never mind," Inuyasha said.

_(Chorus) _

_I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
To call my own (to call my own) girl_

_Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely_

The freshmen cheered for Jakutso as he left the stage.

"Nice job, Jakutso," Mr. B said, "Now, Kagome and Rin."

"Just us two?" Kagome asked.

"Yup," Mr. B said.

The two walked on stage. Kagome saw Souta in the back. He waved to her, and she smiled.

"What song do you want to do?" Rin asked. "Piano or guitar? Either is fine with me."

"Piano, I guess," Kagome said.

Luckily, there was a piano already on the stage. Mr. B probably figured that no one had a way to get a piano to school.

"Breathe no more?" Kagome asked.

"Yup. Sounds good to me," Rin said sitting at the piano. She played a quick scale, and nodded to Kagome.

"Ready," Rin said. Kagome sat on a stool put on the stage for her, put the microphone to her mouth, and started singing.

I've been walking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

'Wow! She's really good!' Inuyasha thought. 'And pretty hot. Where did that come from? I'm just…going to stop thinking now.'

I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.

And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.

So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...

Bleed,

I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe no more.

Everyone cheered. Even the other older teens somewhat cheered. Souta was cheering with all his might. The two walked off stage.

Everyone else performed. Ayame, Mukostsu, Ginkotsu, and Renkotsu performed the Blackeyed Peas song "Don't Phunk with My Heart." Sango, Kanna, and Kagura performed "Your Rain." Suikotsu and Shippo performed "Papercut" by Linkin Park.

"Good news. You all passed!" Mr. B cheered. All the freshmen cheered and clapped.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

"She you all tomorrow!" Mr. B called after his students.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait up!" Rin called after him. He stopped, and waited for her to catch up.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup. Ready for history!" Rin said.

"I'm guessing that was sarcasm," Sesshoumaru said smiling.

"Yup!" Rin said smiling widely.

'Why does her smile do this to me?' Sesshoumaru thought as he listened to her talk.

"I've played the drums for 'bout…" Rin started.

"Wait, you play drums?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rin wondered.

"I do, too," he replied.

"Really? Cool! I guess we have something in common then," she said smiling.

'That smile again! It's driving me so freakin' crazy!' he thought.

"Here it is. It looks like you are early, either that or everyone else is lost," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Well, none of them had such a wonderful tour guide like I did," Rin said. She winked at him, and walked into the classroom.

Sesshoumaru put a hand to his face, 'Am I blushing?' he thought. He walked to the library in a daze.

* * *

The day went by just like in middle school. Everyone found their classes…sooner or later. Everyone had at least one or two classes with each other. They didn't have any hard homework. Just stuff like get this signed or bring these supplies, so on. 

Kagome had stayed after the bell that signaled everyone to go home for a little while. She was at the library looking for something, but she wasn't quite sure _what_ to look for.

She went to her locker to put away her books. She was leaving when she saw the silver haired guy from the morning. When she walked past him, he stopped her.

"You're Kagome, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. And you are?" Kagome wondered.

"Inuyasha. Nice to meet ya," he said closing his locker.

"Ditto. Why are you still here?" she asked.

"Detention," he said simply.

"Detention! On the first day! What did you do?" she asked shocked as they started walking toward the exit.

"I told my history teacher to go screw himself," Inuyasha said shifting his bag on his shoulder. Kagome just laughed.

'She has a beautiful laugh…wow there…stop thinking like that!' he thought to himself.

"So…what do you play? Like in a band and stuff…" Kagome asked.

'Smooth Kagome…real smooth.' she thought.

"And stuff…?" he smiled as she blushed, "Well…I sing, and play guitar."

"Me, too!" Kagome said smiling.

"You play guitar?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup! Souta taught me how," Kagome remembered, "He'd give up an hour of his time everyday to help me. And, he was FREE!" They both burst into laughter.

"Can I ask you something?" Kagome said sheepishly.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded. 'Here it comes…' he thought.

"You're a demon, right?" she asked.

"Huh? Yeah…hanyou, actually," he corrected. "You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Kagome asked confused.

Inuyasha pointed to the top of his head, "My dog ears."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Kagome said jumping up and down.

Inuyasha just laughed, and Kagome joined him. Kagome found out that Inuyasha only lived a few streets away from her and Souta.

'Maybe this day wasn't _so _bad…' Kagome thought listening to Inuyasha talk about his band.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! That's all for now! Something surprising will happen in the next chapter! Ohhhhhhhhhhh…………..what could it be? 

Oh, and let me add that the Band of Seven are all regular humans, with no real powers. Just wanted to clear that up. All of them are related. The teacher and the freshmen, that is. I'll mention that in a later chapter.

The songs are "Mr. Lonely" by Akon and "Breathe No More" by Evanescence. And I know that it's hard to picture Jakutso singing Mr. Lonely, but bare with me. That was the sond I was listening to when I was typing this chapter.

Anyway...PLZ REVIEW!

Next chapter: Why Me?


End file.
